Married With My Best Friend
by Takoyakisss
Summary: Di selingkuhi oleh kekasih yang sudah menjalin hubungan 2 tahun lamanya, kemudian di lamar secara mendadak oleh sahabatnya sendiri. This story about Taehyung and Jungkook. BTS TaeKook
1. chapter 1

"Kau dimana?"

Ini sudah ke 3 kalinya dalam sehari taehyung menanyakan dimana keberadaan jungkook.

"Ck, kau sudah menanyakannya 1 jam yang lalu padaku dan ini untuk yang ke 3 kalinya astaga taehyungie kau benar benar menyebalkan, Saat ini aku sedang bekerja dan jangan ganggu aku tae"

kesal memang tapi entah mengapa jungkook tidak bisa marah pada taehyung bahkan ketika taehyung menjahilinya dengan sesuatu yang membuat jungkook ketakutan setengah mati.

Taehyung dan Jungkook bersahabat sejak mereka duduk di sekolah menengah pertama, berawal dari saling membenci maklum saja taehyung memang memiliki sifat yang sangat usil dan jungkook adalah objek pribadi keusilan taehyung. Jungkook tidak pernah kesal sedikitpun dengan kelakuan taehyung bahkan pernah suatu hari taehyung dengan sengaja memasukkan anak kucing kedalam tas milik jungkook sedangkan jungkook sangat takut dengan kucing, karena kejadian itu jungkook di keluarkan dari kelas karena di anggap berisik dan mengganggu jalannya pelajaran dan sekali lagi jungkook tidak bisa marah pada taehyung.

"Ish galak sekali ahjumma ini, aku kan hanya bertanya dan kau hanya tinggal menjawab tidak perlu marah marah seperti itu."

"Apa? Ahjumma kau bilang? Mati saja sana KIM TAEHYUNG!" Jungkook langsung membekap mulutnya karena malu beteriak di tempat kerja sedangkan tehyung secara reflek menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya saat mendengar teriakan jungkook.

"Aish telingaku." Taehyung mengusap usap telinganya yang berdenging akibat teriakan jungkook "hari ini aku pulang lebih cepat, kau pulang denganku saja bagaimana?"

"Hoseok oppa menjemputku hari ini, jadi kau pulang saja sendiri. Lagi pula jarak kantor kita berjauhan aku tidak mau menunggumu."

Hari ini memang jungkook sudah janji lebih dulu dengan kekasihnya Hoseok. Kekasihnya sangat sibuk karena urusan pekerjaan di kantornya jadi ketika kekasihnya mengatakan akan menjemputnya jungkook dengan senang hati mengiyakan apalagi kekasihnya juga mengajak jungkook makan malam bersama.

"Masih saja percaya dengan janji hoseok oppa mu itu? Lihat saja nanti dia yang membuat janji dia juga yang akan membatalkannya". Taehyung sangat hapal dengan kelakuan kekasih sahabatnya karena sudah sering kali terjadi kekasih jungkook akan membatalkan janjinya dengan alasan pekerjaan yang masih menumpuk kemudian taehyung lah yang akan menjadi supir untuk menjemput jungkook bahkan taehyung juga yang akan menjadi objek kekesalan jungkook.

"Ani, hoseok oppa tidak akan membatalkan janjinya kali ini. Sudah ah aku sedang bekerja sekali lagi kau menelpon awas saja akan aku adukan pada omonim".

"Ya ya terserah kau saja awas saja menelponku untuk menjemputmu karena hoseok tidak bisa datang menjemputmu. Sungguh aku benar benar tidak akan datang." Kemudian taehyung langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya.

...

"Kenapa jadi dia yang kesal? Harusnya kan aku" Jungkook menggerutu karena kelakuan taehyung yang mematikan sambungan telpon secara sepihak. "Sudahlah aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku karena sebentar lagi waktunya pulang, setidaknya aku harus merapikan penampilanku dulu sebelum bertemu dengan hoseok oppa". Jungkook dengan serius mengerjakan kembali pekerjaannya karena 1 jam lagi jam pulang kantor akan tiba.

Tepat 15 menit sebelum jam kantor berakhir jungkook sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, langsung saja ia pergi ke toilet untuk merapikan penampilannya. Ia ingin terlihat cantik di depan kekasih yang sudah 2 tahun ini menjalin hubungan dengannya. Sebenarnya jungkook sudah sangat ingin menikah karena umurnya sudah memasuki usia 24 namun sepertinya kekasihnya masih belum menyinggung urusan pernikahan sama sekali pada jungkook sedangkan orang tua jungkook sudah sering menanyakan kapan hoseok akan segera menikahinya.

"Eonni kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat kah?" Tanya jihoon pada jungkook yang sedang mengoleskan blush on di pipinya

"Nde, aku akan pergi kencan dengan kekasihku." Jungkook tersenyum puas dengan hasil make up nya

"Dengan taehyung oppa?" Sungguh jungkook akan memukul siapapun yang mengatakan kalau taehyung itu kekasihnya tetapi beda hal dengan jihoon, sosok gadis imut di sampingnya. Jungkook tidak tega membuat jinyoung si gadis polos terluka.

"Aniya, taehyung itu bukan kekasihku jihoonie." Jungkook masih sabar menjelaskan pada jihoon

"Jinjja? Aku kira selama ini kalian berpacaran. Eonni terlihat cocok dengan taehyung oppa, kenapa tidak berpacaran saja toh taehyung oppa sangat tampan ya walaupun lebih tampan jin..." belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya jungkook sudah membekap mulut jihoon.

"Jihoonie aku tidak berpacaran dengan taehyung jadi jangan mengatakan hal hal aneh seperti tadi, okay?" Jihoon membalas perkataan jungkook dengan anggukan karena mulutnya masih di bekap oleh jungkook. "Aku harus segera pergi, sepertinya jam kerja sudah berakhir. Bye jihoonie sampaikan salamku pada jinyoung ne". Jungkook kemudian mengambil tas tangannya dan langsung meninggalkan jihoon di toilet.

Sudah 15 menit jungkook menunggu hoseok di lobby kantornya namun yang di tunggu belum juga menampilkan batang hidungnya bahkan sulit dihubungi ponselnya.

Aish oppa kemana sih? Kenapa sulit di hubungi ponselnya

Jungkook berkali kali mencoba menghubungi ponsel hoseok namun tidak di angkat.

Aku tunggu 10 menit lagi sampai tidak bisa di hubungi juga aku pulang.

"Loh eonni kau masih disini? Aku kira kau sudah pulang". Jihoon menghampiri jungkook yang masih mencoba menghubungi hoseok.

"Kekasihku belum datang sepertinya masih di jalan, telpon ku juga tidak di angkat olehnya". Jungkook mulai menyerah menghubungi hoseok.

"Aku ingin menemanimu tapi jinyoung sudah menjemputku". Jihoon menunjuk keberadaan jinyoung yang menunggunya.

"Kau pulanglah aku akan menunggu kekasihku 10 menit lagi kalau sampai dia tidak datang juga aku akan pulang".

"Apa tidak ap..". Lagi lagi jungkook mengunci bibir jihoon

"Sudah pulang sana kasihan jinyoung sudah menunggumu dari tadi". Jungkook mendorong jihoon pelan kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah, hati hati eonni aku pulang duluan. Bye". Jihoon melambaikan tangannya pada jungkook kemudian ia berlari kecil menuju kekasihnya, jinyoung.

Jihoon pergi dengan jinyoung kekasihnya namun saat di persimpangan jalan ia melihat sosok taehyung sedang duduk di bagian kap mobil seperti sedang menunggu seseorang karena perhatian taehyung hanya tertuju pada arah kantornya. Jihoon tersenyum dan dapat menebak orang yang sedang taehyung tunggu.

...

"Hallo"

"Oppa, kau dimana? Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggumu selama hampir satu jam". Setelah berkali kali mencoba menelpon hoseok akhirnya sang kekasih mengangkat telpon darinya.

"Mianhae sayang, pekerjaanku sangat banyak bahkan untuk mengangkat telpon darimu saja aku tidak bisa".

"Jadi batal lagi? Kenapa tidak mengabariku sejak tadi. Aku sudah menunggumu selama satu jam". Jungkook menahan kekesalannya. Tahu akan seperti ini lebih baik ia pulang dengan taehyung.

"Bagaimana kalau besok? Aku janji tidak akan batal lagi"

"Ya terserah kau saja oppa". Saking kesalnya jungkook mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak sama seperti yang di lakukan taehyung tadi padanya.

Omong omong tentang taehyung, jungkook jadi tidak enak hati pada sahabatnya karena lebih percaya pada hoseok dan menolak ajakan pulang bersama sahabatnya. Jungkook ingin menangis rasanya bukan karena hoseok tetapi dia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang untuk ke sekian kalinya percaya dengan janji manis hoseok.

Tangannya dengan cepat mancari kontak taehyung, ia ingin meminta maaf dan meminta taehyung menjemputnya ya walaupun seperti tidak tahu diri dan tidak tahu malu setidaknya jungkook merasa tidak apa apa toh taehyung adalah sahabatnya. saat akan menekan tombol call, jungkook mengurungkan niatnya dia berpikir kembali apa sebaiknya ia menghubungi taehyung atau tidak karena sebelumnya taehyung mengatakan tidak akan mau menjemputnya walaupun dengan alasan apapun.

Setelah menimbang nimbang apakah ia akan menelpon taehyung atau tidak jungkook dengan muka temboknya nekat menghubungi taehyung, bagaimanapun jungkook hapal sifat taehyung yang tidak akan tega pada dirinya. Sambungan pertama tidak berhasil karena taehyung tidak mengangkat telponnya kemudian jungkook kembali lagi mencoba menghubungi taehyung.

"Hallo"

"Taehyungieeeee". Jurus yang paling utama dari jungkook adalah merengek pada taehyung.

"Hmm.. wae?"

"Kau dimana? Apa sudah sampai rumah?" Jungkook membuat suaranya seimut mungkin.

"Kenapa?"

Jungkook mulai kesal karena taehyung hanya merespon pertanyaann dirinya dengan sangat singkat.

"Hoseok oppa, dia membatalkan janjinya lagi padahal aku sudah menunggunya selama satu jam di lobby kantorku"

"Lalu?"

Lagi lagi taehyung hanya membalas dengan seadanya, jungkook mengepalkan sebelah tangannya menahan kesal kemudian ia mengelus dadanya agarnya dirinya sabar menghadapi taehyung. Bagaimanapun ini salahnya jadi ia harus terima kalau taehyung cuek padanya.

"Jemput aku. Hkkss..."

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk tidak mempercayai si hoseok itu, kau pulanglah sendiri aku lelah kalau harus kembali lagi menjemputmu."

"Nde..." hanya itu yang di ucapkan jungkook sebelum menutup sambungan telpon pada taehyung. Jungkook sebenarnya kesal hanya saja dia cukup tahu diri kalau dia salah dan wajar saja kalu taehyung sampai kesal pada dirinya.

Jungkook memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan lobby kantor dengan lesu, sesekali jungkook mengusapkan kedua tangannya untuk memberi kehangatan maklum saja karena hari ini cuaca di seoul cukup dingin dan sialnya jungkook meninggalkan coat nya di ruangan kerjanya.

Jungkook berjalan dengan kepala menunduk dan tidak melihat ke arah sekitar, rasanya ia ingin cepat sampai rumah kemudian tidur. Untungnya besok weekend setidaknya ia bisa berhibernasi keesokan harinya.

"Dasar bodoh sudah tahu seoul akan memasuki musim dingin dan kau tidak menggunakan pakaian hangatmu, kau mau mati kedinginan hah?" Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya kemudian ia berbalik badan untuk memastikan suara siapa yang ia dengar dan sangat ia hapal

"Taehyung". Jungkook sangat terkejut bagaimana bisa taehyung tiba tiba muncul di belakangnya sedangkan yang ia tahu lelaki itu sudah pulang. Jungkook tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya dan memamerkan gigi kelinci yang ia miliki, membuat dirinya menjadi bertambah manis.

"Wae? Tidak perlu tersenyum seperti itu, aku masih kesal padamu". Taehyung melemparkan coat yang ia gunakan ke arah jungkook "cepat pakai itu aku tidak ingin kau mati kedinginan".

Jungkook dengan sigap menerima lemparan coat dari taehyung kemudian ia memakainya dengan senang hati, walaupun kebesaran di tubuh jungkook hanya saja apapun yang di pakai oleh dirinya akan terlihat cocok.

"Cepat naik ke mobil aku antar kau pulang". Taehyung melewati jungkook yang sedang menggunakan coat milik taehyung. Jangan tanya seberapa bahagianya jungkook karena taehyung yang ternyata masih menunggunya dan masih mau mengantarnya pulang. Selalu seperti ini taehyung akan menjadi orang yang kedua karena tentu saja yang pertama adalah ayah jungkook yang akan selalu ada dimanapun jungkook membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tiba tiba muncul seperti tadi? Apa kau menungguku?" Jungkook langsung bertanya pada taehyung ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Karena aku tahu pasti kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi". Taehyung menyalakan mobilnya kemudian ia melirik pada jungkook "ck, aku sudah sering mengatakan untuk menggunakan seat belt saat di mobil kenapa sulit sekali sih kau ini". Reflek taehyung mendekatkan tubuhnya pada jungkook untuk merai seat belt di sebelah kanan tubuh jungkook.

"Kan ada dirimu, jadi kau saja yang memakaikannya untukku". Jungkook tertawa melihat ekspresi taehyung yang sangat kesal padanya.

"Kalau bukan denganku kemungkinan besar kau tidak memakainya kan? Seat belt itu penting bodoh kalau terjadi kecelakaan setidaknya tubuhmu tidak akan terlempar ke arah dep..." jungkook mencubit bibir taehyung karena malas mendengarkan nasehat yang diberikan olehnya.

"Cepat jalan aku lapar tae, dan aku tidak ingin makan di luar aku ingin makan masakan eomma. Jadi cepat jalan".

Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk karena bibirnya di kunci oleh jungkook, setelah jungkook melepaskan cubitannya pada bibir milik taehyung, taehyung segera melajukan mobilnya.

...

Mereka sebentar lagi sampai di kediaman jungkook, hanya tinggal melewati beberapa pertokoan yang selalu ramai di malam hari. Mata jungkook melihat lihat ke arah pertokoan karena sebentar lagi hari natal, ia ingin membeli sesuatu juga untuk dirumahnya. Saat matanya mengarah ke toko yang letaknya di paling ujung ia membulatkan matanya kemudian memperjelas apa yang di lihat nya karena ia takut salah dengan apa yang ia lihat, namun semakin di perjelas ia semakin mendapatkan hal yang benar benar pahit.

Di toko ujung sana ia melihat hoseok, kekasihnya yang sudah 2 tahun ini menjalin kasih dengannya terlihat bahagia berjalan dengan seorang wanita yang amat sangat ia kenal, ya wanita itu adalah sahabat jungkook sendiri, seulgi.

"Brengsek". Jungkook menggeram marah, tangannya mengepal tanda ia menahan rasa marahnya.

"Siapa?". Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jungkook, kemudian ia mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya dan ia tidak terkejut dengan apa yang juga di lihatnya sekarang, karena beberapa kali ia tidak sengaja melihat hoseok dan seulgi pergi berdua dan terkadang saling merangkul tetapi tidak ada jungkook di antara mereka.

Sialnya bagi jungkook karena besok hari sabtu jadi jalanan menuju kerumahnya agak ramai dengan orang orang yang ingin membeli perlengkapan rumah atau hanya sekedar makan saja, jalanan menjadi agak macet sehingga mobil taehyung hanya bergerak secara perlahan.

"Aku sudah sering melihat mereka seperti itu". Ucapan taehyung sukses mengalihkan atensi jungkook dari hoseok dan seulgi. "Maka dari itu aku sering sekali mengatakan hoseok oppamu itu brengsek".

"Ya dia memang brengsek". Ucap jungkook pelan, sungguh ia ingin menangis rasanya. Kenapa hari ini ia sangat sial, pertama ia sudah menunggu hoseok selama satu jam dan ternyata hoseok membatalkannya karena urusan pekerjaan yang faktanya adalah ia pergi berasama wanita lain, dan yang kedua wanita lain yang dimaksud adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau menangisi dia?" Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku menangis karena kesal, bagaimana mungkin mereka setega itu padaku". Jungkook menghapus air matanya dengan coat milik taehyung.

"Ya! Jangan menghapus air mata dan ingusmu dengan coatku".

"Tidak peduli". Jungkook masih saja menggunakan coat milik taehyung untuk menghapus air mata dan ingusnya.

...

Mobil taehyung berhenti tepat di depan rumah jungkook.

"Sudah sampai, kamu masuklah sana dan jangan lupa makan". Taehyung melepaskan seatbelt di tubuh jungkook, kemudian tangannya mendorong tubuh jungkook pelan.

"Tae, aku harus mengatakan apa pada ayah dan ibu? Kau kan tahu ayah dan ibu sudah menyuruhku cepat cepat menikah, tetapi bagaimana mau menikah kalau hoseok saja kelakuannya sungguh sangat brengsek".

"Menikah denganku saja kook, bagaimana?" Jungkook tertawa mendengar penuturan taehyung, ia bahkan melupakan rasa sedih dan kesalnya terhadap hoseok dan seulgi.

"Apa? Hahaha kau bercanda tae?" Jungkook sebisa mungkin menghentikan tawanya.

"Tidak aku tidak bercanda, kenapa memangnya? Toh kita sudah saling mengenal, aku mengenal dirimu dan kau sebaliknya".

Jungkook mencari kebohongan di mata taehyung tetapi ia tidak menemuman kebohongan disana, tetapi ia sudah hapal dengan taehyung pasti ia hanya bercanda.

"Kau serius tae?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk

"Kalau begitu datanglah menemui kedua orang tua ku untuk membicarakan hal ini". Jungkook menantang taehyung untuk menemui keluarganya.

"Tentu saja aku akan kerumahmu dengan keluargaku".

"Hmm.. ku tunggu, yasudah aku masuk tae terimakasih karena sudah mau mengantarku". Jungkook kemudian turun dari mobil taehyung dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah tidak lupa ia melambaikan tangannya pada taehyung.

...

Taehyung tidak langsung pulang kerumahnya ia masih berada di depan rumah jungkook.

Aku akan segera melamarmu kook, tunggu saja

Setelah itu baru lah ia menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku pulang"

Hal biasa ketika jungkook sampai rumah adalah ia akan menyaksikan pertengkaran pertengkaran kecil antara ibu dan kakak laki lakinya yang bernama Jimin. Seperti sekarang ini jimin dengan santainya menggoda ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam, sedangkan sang ayah sedang menonton acara berita di televisi. Jungkook melepaskan sepatu kerjanya kemudian menaruhnya dengan rapih di rak sepatu.

"Loh kau sudah pulang kook? Bukankah kau bilang akan makan malam bersama hoseok". Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat kerja jungkook memang memberi tahu ibunya kalau ia akan makan malam bersama dengan hoseok.

"Eomma, saat aku kecil apakah aku sudah mendapatkan imunisasi campak?". Ibu jungkook mengerutkan dahinya karena heran dengan pertanyaan putrinya

"Wae? Eomma lupa sepertinya sih sudah eh tunggu dulu sudah belum yah". Ibu jungkook mencoba mengingat ingat apakah ia sudah memberikan imunisasi campak pada jungkook atau belum, namun sayangnya ingatan akan imunisasi campak untuk jungkook benar benar sudah hilang dari ingatannya. "Memang kenapa sih? Eomma benar benar lupa".

"Sepertinya memang aku belum di imunisasi campak karena sekarang aku di campakan oleh hoseok oppa". Jungkook kemudian masuk kedalam kamar meninggalkan ibu, ayah, dan kakak laki lakinya yang terbengong bengong karena ucapannya.

"Hahahahahaha astaga eomma kenapa dia bisa selucu itu?" Jimin tidak dapat menahan tawanya ia bahkan sampai hampir terjungkal dari kursi untung saja ia cepat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali .

Jungkook yang merasa kesal karena jimin menertawakan dirinya akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan memukul kepala jimin dengan sangat kencang setelah itu ia dengan santainya duduk di sebelah jimin yang sedang mengaduh, sebenarnya Jimin ingin membalas pukulan jungkook hanya saja ayahnya selalu mengingatkan untuk tidak pernah memukul seorang wanita.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hoseok hm?" Ayah jungkook bertanya pada jungkook, kemudian beliau duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan jungkook

"Dia berselingkuh appa, dengan seulgi. Bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan". Rasanya jungkook ingin mengamuk jika mengingat kejadian tadi saat ia melihat hoseok yang berselingkuh dengan seulgi. "Bahkan ia membatalkan janjinya denganku begitu saja, sedangkan aku sudah menunggunya selama satu jam di depan kantor dia bilang banyak pekerjaan tapi aku melihatnya keluar dari toko berangkulan dengan seulgi".

"Lalu tadi kau pulang bersama siapa? Appa mendengar suara mesin mobil tadi"

Jungkook jadi teringat perkataan taehyung tadi, sebenarnya ia ingin bercerita kepada keluarganya kalau taehyung ingin melamarnya hanya saja ia sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan taehyung. Ia akan sangat malu kalau ternyata taehyung tidak benar benar akan melamarnya.

"Kook kenapa melamun?" Ibu jungkook membuyarkan lamunan anaknya, jungkook kemudian menggeleng ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu keluarganya dahulu tentang ucapan taehyung tadi.

Taehyung kan suka sekali bercanda, pasti yang tadi juga bercanda. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan perkataan taehyung sih.

"Ah- Aku pulang dengan taehyung, untungnya dia mau menjemputku"

"Dia memang yang paling bisa di andalkan untuk menjaga putriku. Kook kenapa kau tidak mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan taehyung?" Jungkook tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar perkataan sang ayah.

"Hehehe sudah ah aku lapar, ayo kita mulai makan malamnya" jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan ayahnya karena kalau di lanjutkan akan membat dirinya semakin mengingat taehyung.

...

Taehyungieee calling...

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah, kau?"

"Aku juga sudah"

Hening...

"Apa hoseok menghubungimu?"

"Belum, tae ku mohon jangan bahas hoseok untuk saat ini karena aku masih kesal" jungkook berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur miliknya yang nyaman. Dia memang sangat lelah hari ini bukan hanya lelah fisik namun juga lelah hati.

"Iya iya aku tidak akan membicarakan dirinya lagi". Taehyung memang yang akan selalu mengalah untuk jungkook, walaupun taehyung selalu menjahili jungkook kalau untuk urusan mengalah dan mendahulukan kepentingan jungkook ia selalu menomor satukannya. "Kau mengantuk ya?"

Jungkook memang mulai merasakan kantuk, sudah berkali kali ia menguap bahkan sudah tidak fokus dengan ponselnya.

"Ya sudah ku matikan ya telponnya. Kau tidur lah yang nyenyak" Taehyung memberikan jeda sebentar untuk mendengar balasan dari jungkook namun tidak ada suara sama sekali, taehyung beranggapan bahwa jungkook ketiduran. "aku mencintaimu sayang" kemudian taehyung mematikan sambungan telponnya.

Sudah terlalu sering taehyung mengatakan cinta pada jungkook hanya saja jungkook tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu.

...

Pagi ini seperti tidak terjadi apa apa pada jungkook, ia bersiap ke kantor seperti biasanya. Bahkan waktu masih menunjukan pukul 06.00 tidak biasanya jungkook akan siap sepagi ini, karena biasanya akan terjadi drama hebat antara jungkook dengan ibunya.

Jungkook tidak bisa tidur dua malam ini karena ia masih terngiang perkataan taehyung yang mengatakan kalau ia mencintai jungkook. Tanpa di ketahui oleh taehyung malam itu jungkook masih dapat mendengar ungkapan cinta dari seorang Kim Taehyung. Bahkan rasa kantuknya langsung hilang karena ia benar benar terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa taehyung mencintainya.

Selama dua hari ini jungkook juga memikirkan tentang hubungannya dengan hoseok, bahkan hoseok tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali pada jungkook. sedih memang ketika mengetahui kalau kekasihmu berselingkuh dengan sahabatmu sendiri, tapi dari pada merasa sedih jungkook lebih merasa marah pada keduanya. Ia juga tidak ingin menangisi orang yang kelakuannya brengsek seperti hoseok, jadi setelah ia memikirkannya ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubungan dirinya dengan hoseok dan mengikhlaskan hoseok dengan sahabatnya. Setelah itu ia tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengan keduanya.

Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju ke meja makan untuk sarapan, ibunya bahkan heran karena pagi ini jungkook tidak membuat dirinya mengeluarkan tenaga untuk membangunkan dirinya.

"Tumben sekali kau sudah bangun kook, biasanya eomma harus menyeretmu untuk mandi"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan eommanya. Ia kemudian mengambil roti yang sudah di oleskan selai cokelat oleh eommanya.

"Woaa hari apa ini? Tumben sekali kookie sudah bersiap". Jimin mengacak rambut jungkook kemudian ia duduk di sebelah jungkook untuk sarapan.

"Ish, jangan merusak rambutku yang berharga oppa". Jungkook membalas dengan memukul bahu kakaknya, Jimin hanya tertawa kemudian kembali mengacak rambut jungkook, membuat jungkook semakin keasal.

"Sudah cepat habiskan makanan kalian". Tuan Jeon yang baru sampai di meja makan dibuat pusing dengan kedua anaknya selalu bertengkar.

"Nde, appa". Jungkook dan Jimin kompak menjawab.

...

Jungkook masih menunggu bus yang akan ia tumpangi, bahagianya ia tidak perlu berlarian untuk mencapai halte karena biasanya jungkook akan kesiangan.

Jungkook duduk di halte sendirian, ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Ya sayang, ada apa? Pagi pagi sekali sudah menelpon". Hoseok, orang yang sedang dihubungi oleh jungkook adalah hoseok.

"Oppa bisakah hari ini kita bertemu? Hanya sebentar aku janji" jungkook sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya pada hoseok.

"Nde tentu saja, sepulang kerja bagaimana?"

"Itu terlalu lama oppa, bagaimana kalau saat makan siang?". Jungkook ingin segera bertemu dengan Hoseok untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Yasudah ditempat biasa bagaimana?".

"Nde, sampai bertemu nanti siang oppa". Kemudian jungkook mematikan sambungan telponnya dan pas sekali dengan datangnya bus yang akan ia naiki untuk menuju kantor.

Jungkook segera menaiki bus yang sejak tadi ia tunggu, karena penuh ia pun harus berdiri dan berdesakkan dengan penumpang lainnya, sialnya lagi hari ini jungkook menggunakan pakaian kerja yang ehm bisa dikatakan lumayan menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Jungkook risih karena beberapa pria yang berada di sekitarnya dengan sengaja menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh jungkook, ia sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapah untuk pria brengsek yang ada di sekitarnya namun tiba tiba lengannya di tarik seseorang yang berada di belakang jungkook. Jungkook terkejut ketika tahu siapa yang sudah menarik lengannya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari para pria brengsek yang berusaha mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Astaga taehyung, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

"Wae? Memangnya aku tidak boleh menaiki kendaraan umum?". Taehyung balik bertanya pada jungkook, kemudian taehyung memposisikan jungkook berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Bukan begitu hanya saja aneh sekali melihat dirimu menaiki kendaraan umum. Kemana mobilmu?"

"Ish kenapa jadi banyak tanya, dan kau bagaimana bisa menggunakan pakian seperti ini". Taehyung memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah jungkook kemudian ia melepaskan jasnya dan mengikatkannya di pinggang jungkook agar paha mulus jungkook tertutupi.

"Hehehe aku pikir bus akan sepi jadi aku menggunakan rok ini saja, ternyata ramai".

"Tidak peduli bus akan ramai atau tidak, kau tidak boleh menggunakan pakaian seperti ini lagi. Kau paham kan?". Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia paham dengan perkataan taehyung.

Kantor jungkook dengan taehyung memang satu arah hanya saja jarak kantor taehyung lebih jauh dari kantor jungkook.

"Ah iya tae, siang nanti aku akan bertemu dengan hoseok"

Taehyung menoleh ke arah jungkook "masih ingin bertemu dengannya?". Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu taehyung.

"Harus tae, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami"

"Baguslah kau memang harus mengakhiri hubungan kalian, jadi aku bisa segera melamarmu". Jungkook menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu taehyung kemudian ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri, dia jadi teringat akan ungkapan cinta taehyung padanya tempo hari.

Sebentar lagi jungkook akan sampai di kantornya, ia bersiap untuk turun saat akan melepaskan jas milik taehyung tangannya di tahan oleh si pemilik jas

"Jangan dilepas, kau pakailah sampai dalam".

"Aku duluan yah tae, kau berhati hatilah" kemudian jungkook turun dari bus yang di tumpanginya, ia juga melambaikan tangannya ke arah taehyung.

...

"Eonni..." Jihoon berlari kecil menhampiri jungkook.

"Tidak usah berlari seperti itu hoon-ah".

"Hehehe, bagaimana dengan kencanmu?"

"Aku sudah putus dengan kekasihku dan jangan bertanya apapun lagi padaku. Okay". Jihoon mengangguk lucu sebenarnya banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan pada jungkook hanya saja nyalinya ciut saat melihat aura jungkook yang berubah menyeramkan.

Jungkook dan jihon berjalan beriringan menuju ke ruangan mereka. Mata jihoon tertuju pada jas yang melingkar di pinggang jungkook ia ingin bertanya hanya saja ia ragu tidak lebih tepatnya ia takut kena omel jungkook karena banyak bertanya.

"Ini jas milik taehyung". Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan jihoon, jungkook menjelaskan jas siapa yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hehehe eonni kau tahu saja aku ingin bertanya tentang jas yang kau pakai"

"Terlihat jelas di keningmu". Kemudian jihoon reflek menyentuh keningnya membuat jungkook tertawa karena ulah jihoon.

Jungkook dan jihoon memiliki perbedaan usia dua tahun, jihoon awalnya hanya mahasiswi magang di kantor jungkook namun karena jihoon memiliki keahlian yang baik saat lulus kuliah ia langsung di minta untuk bekerja disana. Saat awal masuk kerja jungkook lah satu satunya orang yang menyapa jihoon duluan, jungkook juga yang banyak memberi arahan pada jihoon, semenjak itu mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

...

Pekerjaan jungkook hari ini hanya sedikit, karena sudah ia cicil di hari sebelumnya. Sepanjang hari jungkook selalu melihat jam tangan miliknya ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan hoseok. Sesekali ia menggerutu karena waktu lama sekali berlalu.

"Eonni, makan siang nanti bagaimana kalau kita mencoba cafe baru di sebrang kantor? Sepertinya sih enak".

"Maaf hoon-ah aku sudah ada janji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang, kalau besok bagaimana?"

"Bertemu siapa? Taehyung oppa?". Jungkook hanya memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah jihoon "ehmm eonni sepertinya memang lebih baik besok saja kita mencoba cafe baru itu" Jihoon dengan cepat meninggalkan jungkook, diam diam sebenarnya jungkook menahan tawanya.

11.30 a.m

Jungkook bersiap untuk pergi menemui hoseok, sebelumnya hoseok mengirim pesan pada jungkook kalau ia sudah berada di cafe favorit mereka. Tidak lupa jungkook menggunakan kembali jas milik taehyung untuk menutupi pahanya yang terekspos.

Jungkook sampai di cafe yang menjadi cafe favorit dirinya dan hoseok, ia bisa melihat sosok hoseok yang duduk membelakangi dirinya, jungkook dengan cepat menghampiri hoseok yang belum menyadari kehadiran jungkook.

"Oppa, maaf apa menunggu lama?" Jungkook kemudian duduk di kursi yang letaknya berhadapan dengan hoseok

"Bahkan jika aku harus menunggumu seribu tahun pun aku mau sayang" dulu jungkook akan merasa senang jika hoseok mengatakan kalimat kalimat seperti itu tetapi sekarang berbeda rasanya jungkook ingin muntah mendengar kalimat gombal dari hoseok.

"Ah ngomong ngomong ada apa kau ingin bertemu? Rindu ya? Maaf sayang akhir akhir ini aku sangat sibuk jadi sulit menghubungi dirimu". Hoseok menggenggam tangan jungkook, sedangkan jungkook mencoba untuk tidak menarik tangan yang di genggam oleh hoseok.

"Oppa, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita"

"Wae? Kenapa tiba tiba seperti ini?" Hoseok semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan jungkook.

"Aku sudah tahu kau memiliki hubungan dengan wanita lain". Jungkook melepaskan genggaman tangan hoseok "maka dari itu biar aku yang pergi, kau berbahagialah dengannya jangan lagi menyakiti hati wanita manapun". Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya kemudian meninggalkan hoseok di tempatnya. Hoseok yang sadar dengan keadaan mencoba mengejar jungkook.

Jungkook merasa ada yang menarik lengannya kuat, ia menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata hoseok lah pelakunya

"Aku tidak mau putus, kau salah paham sayang aku tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan dengan seulgi". Hoseok mencoba menjelaskan

"Lihat kau menyebut nama seulgi, bahkan tadi aku tidak menyebut nama seulgi dan kau sekarang menyebut namanya" Jungkook membuat hoseok terdiam

"Aku tidak mau hubungan kita berakhir kook, kumohon". Hoseok masih mencoba mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

"Tapi aku ingin berakhir". Jungkook mencoba menarik lengannya dari hoseok tetapi hoseok mempererat genggamannya pada lengan jungkook, membuat jungkook meringis sakit.

"Lepaskan dia hoseok-ssi". Jungkook dengan cepat menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dia terkejut ketika taehyung berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya dan hoseok.

"Ck, kau lagi. Kau ini sebenarnya mau apa? Kenapa kau selalu mencampuri urusan kami". Hoseok melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan jungkook, kemudian ia maju ke arah taehyung dan menarik kerah kemeja taehyung.

"Kau yang sebenarnya mau apa? Kau, sudah ku peringatkan untuk tidak menyakiti jungkook dan ternyata apa? Kau menyakitinya berkali kali, aku sudah memberikan kesempatan padamu tapi untuk kali ini tidak lagi". Taehyung melepaskan tangan hoseok dari kerahnya dengan sekali sentak.

Jungkook berusaha melerai taehyung dengan hoseok, ia menarik lengan taehyung untuk segera pergi meninggalkan hoseok.

"Tae sudah ayo kita pergi dari sini". Jungkook berusaha menarik lengan taehyung.

"Kau, jangan harap bisa bertemu dengan jungkook lagi". Taehyung mendorong hoseok sampai tersungkur kemudian menarik tangan jungkook untuk pergi meninggalkan hoseok.

Hoseok masih berusaha meneriaki nama jungkook agar tidak pergi meninggalkan dirinya, namun jungkook tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari hoseok.

...

"Kau tidak apa tae?"

Taehyung kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan memeluk jungkook

"Bodoh, aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu. Apa kau tidak apa apa?". Jungkook membalas pelukan taehyung kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku baik tae, tenang saja".

"Jangan bertemu lagi dengannya". Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya pada jungkook.

"Iya aku juga tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya, omong omong tae apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"

"Perkataanku yang mana?".

"Yang kau sudah memperingatkan hoseok untuk...". Taehyung membekap mulut jungkook

"Tidak usah banyak tanya, sudah sana kembali ke kantormu aku juga akan kembali ke kantorku". Taehyung kemudian berjalan meninggalkan jungkook.

"Ya! Jelaskan dulu padaku". Jungkook berlari ke arah taehyung, ia penasaran dengan perkataan taehyung tadi pada hoseok "Tae, cepat jelaskan padaku". Jungkook masih tidak menyerah pada taehyung.

"Sini aku jelaskan padamu" taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menyentuh pundak jungkook dengan lembut

"Sabtu nanti, aku akan datang kerumahmu dengan orangtuaku". Jungkook hanya terdiam mencerna perkataan taehyung

"Mwo?"

Taehyung tersenyum melihat jungkook yang terdiam karena terkejut dengan ucapannya, ia mengacak rambut jungkook kemudian pergi meninggalkan jungkook.

Sedangkan jungkook ia masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan taehyung, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau taehyung tidak akan mungkin melamar dirinya.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook kembali ke kantor dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, ia masih memikirkan perkataan taehyung apakah hanya lelucon atau taehyung memang serius ingin menikahinya. Karena terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya jungkook sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran jihoon di sebelahnya.

"Eonni", jihoon mencoba memanggil jungkook tetapi jungkook masih saja asik dengan pemikirannya.

"Eonni", Jihoon kemudian menepuk bahu jungkook "astaga eonni kau kenapa? Aku memanggilmu tetapi kau mengacuhkanku bahkan kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku". Jungkook terkejut karena tepukan di bahunya.

"Astaga kau mengejutkanku hoon"

"Ish eonni kau ini kenapa? Aku memanggilmu berkali kali tapi kau mengacuhkanku"

"Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu, tapi nanti saat pulang kerja. Bagaimana? Kau bisa kan?"

Jihoon mengangguk antusias karena jarang sekali jungkook mau bercerita padanya, ada sedikit rasa penasaran juga apa yang mau di ceritakan oleh jungkook.

.

.

.

Karena kejadian tadi siang jungkook jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi bekerja, ia bahkan kena tegur oleh atasannya karena membuat kesalahan dalam laporan pekerjaannya hari ini. Jihoon heran karena tidak biasanya jungkook menjadi seperti ini.

"Eonni kau baik baik saja?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk kemudian ia segera merevisi laporan kerjanya. Jihoon tidak berani bertanya lagi ia tidak mau kena omel jungkook.

"Hoon nanti jadi kan? Aku benar benar ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu"

"Nde. Aku juga sudah memberi kabar pada jinyoung untuk tidak usah menjemputku"

"Apa tidak apa apa?"

Jihoon mengangguk kemudian tersenyum manis pada jungkook. Membuat jungkook ikut tersenyum karena tingkah lucu jihoon. Kemudian keduanya kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing masing, sebisa mungkin jungkook berkonsentrasi atas pekerjaannya agar ia juga bisa cepat pulang.

.

.

.

Saat waktu menunjukan jam pulang kerja jungkook dan jihoon langsung saja meninggalkan kantor dan pergi ke cafe yang tepat berada di depan kantornya.

Mereka memesan cokelat hangat dan cake sebagai teman ngobrol mereka.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?", jihoon bertanya pada jungkook.

"Entahlah aku bingung memulainya dari mana". Jungkook menghela nafasnya kemudian ia meraih cangkir yang berisikan cokelat hangat untuk ia minum.

Jihoon pun ikut menyesap cokelat hangat miliknya sambil menunggu jungkook bercerita.

"Taehyung..." jungkook memberikan jeda sebentar "dia mengatakan ingin melamarku".

Uhuk..

Jihoon tersedak mendengar ucapan jungkook, ia kemudian menaruh cangkir yang di genggamnya kemudian mengambil tisu untuk mengelap bibirnya.

"See, bahkan kau sampai tersedak", jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya.

"Ah maaf aku tidak bermaksud, aku hanya terkejut. Tapi apa dia serius eonni?",

"Entahlah hoon, awalnya ku pikir juga bercanda tetapi ia sudah mengatakannya sebanyak 2 atau 3 kali yah entahlah aku lupa". Jungkook benar benar frustasi memikirkan perkataan dan keseriusan taehyung.

"Apa kau akan menerima lamarannya kalau ternyata taehyung oppa benar benar akan melamaru"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku dilamar oleh taehyung"

"Eonni, kalau aku boleh jujur sebenarnya banyak sekali hal hal manis yang sudah taehyung oppa lakukan untukmu. Hanya saja kau tidak pernah peka"

Jungkook terkejut sekaligus bingung mendengar perkataan jihoon "maksudmu?", jungkook benar benar dibuat bingung oleh perkataan jihoon. Dia mengingat ingat hal manis apa yang sudah dilakukan taehyung, karena yang ia tahu taehyung ini selalu saja berulah dan membuat jungkook kesal.

"Ish kasihan sekali taehyung oppa kenapa harus menyukai gadis sepertimu yang tidak pernah peka akan pengorbanan dirinya". Jihoon seperti memukul telak jungkook dengan ucapannya. Bisa jihoon lihat wajah terkejut jungkook saat jihoon mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak peka terhadap taehyung.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku?". Jungkook mulai tidak sabar dengan jihoon, dia ingin tahu apa maksud dari ucapan jihoon.

"Setiap eonni memiliki masalah dengan hoseok oppa, eonni pasti akan menghubungi taehyung oppa. Apa pernah taehyung oppa mengabaikanmu? Dia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang akan datang untukmu"

Jungkook jadi teringat bagaimana taehyung selalu ada untuknya ketika hoseok berkali kali menyakiti dirinya. Taehyung akan selalu datang ketika jungkook membutuhkannya walaupun saat itu taehyung merasa lelah karena pekerjaannya.

"Saat eonni ulang tahun, taehyung oppa menyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun untukmu bahkan ia mengumpulkan semua teman teman mu eonni agar kau senang. Tapi apa? Kau pergi dengan hoseok oppa bahkan kau sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilan masuk dari taehyung oppa. Apa dia marah padamu? Tidak sama sekali dia malah mengkhawatirkanmu kenapa kau sulit dihubungi".

Jungkook juga ingat saat ia pulang kerumah ia melihat dekorasi ulang tahun di ruang tamu rumahnya dan kue ulang tahun yang lilinnya sudah hampir habis, ia juga menemukan taehyung tertidur di sofa ruang tamunya. Dan keesokan harinya mereka baru merayakan ulang tahun jungkook bersama. Bahkan taehyung tidak protes karena pesta kejutannya gagal semalam.

"Dan lagi, saat kemarin kau mengatakan akan pulang dengan hoseok oppa dan ternyata lagi lagi dia mengingkari janjinya. Kau tahu tidak eonni? Aku melihat taehyung oppa menunggumu di persimpangan jalan".

Jungkook termenung, pantas saja saat ia menghubungi taehyung pria itu cepat sekali sampai di kantornya. Ia meremat pakainnya menahan tangis, sungguh kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadari betapa taehyung selalu mengutamakan dirinya dibalik sifat usilnya.

"Dan terakhir, tadi saat aku baru sampai kantor. Taehyung oppa menghubungiku dan menanyakan apakah kau masih menggunakan jas miliknya karena dia khawatir kau akan di goda oleh laki laki mata keranjang. Apa kau pernah berpikir itu sangat manis, kalau dia tidak sayang padamu sudah ku pastikan ia tidak peduli dengan pakaian yang kau kenakan". Jihoon menjeda sebentar ucapannya ia tahu pasti apa yang sedang jungkook rasakan "dan saat kau bertemu hoseok tadi siang, taehyung oppa sudah mengikuti dirimu dari kau pergi meninggalkan kantor. Dia mencintaimu eonni sejak lama tetapi ia menahan perasaannya sendiri karena kau mencintai orang lain". Kemudian jihoon berhenti berucap dan menyeruput cokelat yang sudah tidak hangat lagi.

Jungkook benar benar merasa di tampar kemudian di tenggelamkan di perairan yang sangat dalam. Sebegitu jahatnya kah dirinya kepada taehyung, tanpa ia sadari ia menitikan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku taehyung", lirih jungkook.

"Jangan menangis eonni, untuk kali ini cobalah membuka hatimu untuk taehyung", jihoon menghapus air mata di wajah jungkook kemudian ia memberikan senyum termanisnya untuk jungkook. Membuat jungkook jadi ikut tersenyum karena melihat manisnya senyum jihoon.

"Terima kasih jihoonie", jungkook memberikan pelukan hangat untuk jihoon.

"Huum, apapun untukmu eonni", jihoon membalas pelukan jungkook dengan erat.

Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka namun dengan pembahasan yang lain.

.

.

.

Jungkook sampai dirumahnya tepat ketika keluarganya sedang makan malam. Karena dia sebelumnya sudah makan dengan jihoon ia tidak ikut makan malam dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Jungkook langsung membersihkan dirinya dan berganti pakaian, kemudian ia keluar kamar dan ikut berkumpul dengan keluarganya karena keluarganya sudah selesai makan malam.

Jungkook ragu untuk memberitahukan keluarganya niat taehyung untuk melamar dirinya di hari sabtu nanti, tapi bagaimanapun ia harus memberitahukan keluarganya terutama orang tuanya.

"Appa.. eomma.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan", jungkook duduk di sofa lain "dan ini sangat serius".

"Apa?", jawab namjoon yang fokusnya masih tetap pada televisi di hadapannya. Jungkook rasanya ingin menangis karena keluarganya yang sulit sekali di ajak bicara serius.

Sedangkan eommanya seperti biasa sibuk dengan ponselnya karena sibuk men stalking idolanya, BTS.

"Appa.. eomma.. aku benar benar ingin bicara masalah serius. Dengarkan baik baik astaga", jungkook merengek pada orang tuanya. Mau tidak mau namjoon dan jin mengalihkan atensinya ke putri semata wayangnya.

Jungkook yang di tatap kedua orang tuanya jadi gugup sendiri.

"Aku putus dengan hoseok oppa".

"Hanya itu? Astaga eomma kira apa. Eomma sudah duga pasti kau akan minta putus dengannya". Jin kemudian kembali dengan aktivitas menstalking idolanya, namjoon menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan perkataan istrinya kemudian ia kembali fokus dengan televisi didepannya.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya tanda ia jengkel dengan kelakuan orang tuanya.

"Taehyung mengatakan akan melamarku, ia dan keluarganya akan datang kerumah sabtu ini".

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"MWO?". Bukan hanya namjoon dan jin yang terkejut tetapi dua kakak laki laki jungkook pun ikut terkejut.

"Sudah kuduga reaksi kalian pasti seperti ini, sama denganku saat pertama kali mendengar taehyung ingin melamarku".

"Apa benar taehyung akan melamarmu?". Namjoon kali ini berbicara dengan serius, jungkook menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan.

"Apa dia tidak akan menyesal karena ingin melamarmu?". kali ini jimin ikut bicara, jungkook yang mendengar ucapan kakaknya melempar bantal kursi tepat ke arah wajah jimin. Jimin kemudian tertawa karena merasa lucu dengan jungkook.

"Entahlah dia serius atau tidak, tunggu saja hari sabtu nanti". Jungkook kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Appa harap dia serius dengan ucapannya. Appa senang kalau pada akhirnya kau menikah dengan taehyung. Dia laki laki yang baik". Jungkook menatap ayahnya, kemudian ia beralih menatap ibunya dan ibunya memberikan senyum terbaiknya kemudian mengangguk menyetujui perkataan ayahnya.

Jungkook akan mencoba membuka hati untuk taehyung, dia tidak mau menyia nyiakan laki laki sebaik taehyung. Hanya saja masih ada keraguan dalam hati jungkook.

.

.

.

Jungkook baru saja akan tidur namun ia dikejutkan oleh getaran pada ponselnya. Ia melihat nama taehyung tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Hmm..."

"Apa kau sudah mau tidur?"

"Menurutmu?". Kesal, itulah yang dirasakan jungkook.

"Hehehe maaf aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu". Taehyung jujur dengan ucapannya, sebenarnya ia ingin menghubungi jungkook sejak tadi hanyak saja ia masih canggung karena kejadian siang tadi.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau sedang demam yah?". Jungkook merasa aneh dengan ucapan taehyung.

"Demam? Tidak, kenapa kau mengira aku demam?".

"Karena bicaramu aneh".

"Hahaha aku tidak demam. Memangnya aku tidak boleh yah menghubungi calon istriku"

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan calon istri?"

"Kau tentu saja".

Hening...

"Aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur, selamat malam". Kemudian jungkook mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Sebenarnya jungkook menjadi gugup sendiri ketika taehyung mengatakan kalau jungkook adalah calon istrinya.

Drt..

Drt..

Kali ini ada pesan masuk di ponsel jungkook dan ternyata taehyung lah yang mengirimkan pesan pada jungkook. Dengan ragu jungkook membuka pesan tersebut dan dibuat semakin gugup karena isi pesan yang di kirimkan oleh taehyung.

 _Selamat tidur sayang, semoga kau mimpi indah *_

Jungkook mengabaikan pesan dari taehyung dia tidak ingin membalas pesan yang dikirimkan oleh taehyung, kemudian ia menaruh ponselnya di meja dan segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi dirinya kemudian ia berusaha untuk tidur agar ia bisa lupa dengan pesan taehyung tadi.

Dilain tempat, taehyung tersenyum sangat manis karena untuk saat ini ia bebas mendekati jungkook yang baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya.

"Tunggu sabtu nanti, kau akan benar benar menjadi calon istriku dan setelah itu aku akan segera menikahimu". Kemudian taehyung menaruh asal ponselnya di tempat tidur dan dia pun menyusul jungkook untuk menjemput mimpinya.

tbc...


End file.
